The Way it all Happened
by bell12804
Summary: SydneyVaughn pairing..it doesnt say in there but its all flashbacks...
1. Dream

Alias

-

Vaughn and Sydney pairing

-

Chapter 1

-

Dream

"Baby let me get the door!" Sydney Bristow called to Michael Vaughn as Sydney jumped out of the kitchen to retrieve the door that was ringing nonstop. Vaughn was still getting dressed because he had woken up late.

Sydney opened the door.

"Sydney!" Her father called happily.

"Dad…Hi…why are you here?…" Sydney said nervously.

"Can't I say hello?"

"Well…"

"Who is it baby?" Vaughn yelled.

"Oh. I see. I'll be on my way."

"Dad wait. I was going to tell you. You know I would've. You just don't understand…I love Vaughn."

"But I don't."

*BOOM*

Sydney was shot. By her father.

* * *

  


Sydney woke up in tears and a hot, hot sweat. Vaughn was still sleeping next to her, his chest rising and falling.

"Vaughn…wake up honey."

"Huh? It's 4 A.M. Syd…what's wrong baby?"

"I had another dream my father shot me when he found out about us. Vaughn I can't have these dreams anymore…"

Vaughn held her close.

"I love you Syd. Don't worry."

Sydney went back to bed, with Vaughn holding her closer than ever. They were the match made in heaven…but Vaughn's new wife still didn't know Syd had butted back into their lives…

* * *

  


  
"Syd…Syd, baby wake up. Its 10:30. We're gonna be late!"

"Five more minutes Vaughnnnn." Sydney whined.

"Fine. THAT'S IT! Five minutes baby." He laughed.

Five minutes later, like Sydney had requested, Vaughn woke her up. He gave her soft kisses on her neck and kissing her lips when she was still half asleep.

"Vaughn…baby I'm awake now!" Sydney yelled.

__

"Can't I still kiss you?" He whispered.

__

"Of course you can."She whispered back.

He leaned in and gave her a more passionate kiss this time. Sydney pulled him back into the bed and pulled the covers back over their heads.

"Vaughn, you're so cute when you are hovering over me."  


"Well, Syd, you're cute no matter what. You're my little sexy baby."

Sydney blushed.

"I love you Vaughn."

"I love you Sydney Bristow."

-


	2. Whispers in the night

Chapter 2

-Sydney and Vaughn Pairing-

-Whispers in the Night-

Sydney and Vaughn went to work. They were half an hour late, they just lied and said there was traffic.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Sydney's dad said.

"Traffic dad."

"I bet you two were shacking it up."

"Dad! Shut the hell up! You don't know anything!"

"Don't tell me to shut the hell up Sydney Bristow. I can make you permanently stay away from agent Vaughn."

"No you can't dad. You cant make me ever leave Vaughn. Now get the hell away from me."

"Syd! Baby wait!"

"Vaughn. Stop. don't go after her. You have to make your distance far from my little girl."

"SHE ISNT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD WEISS!"

"Vaughn, that is enough."

"Don't ever speak to me again Weiss, until you are fine with me and Sydney."

* * *

  


When Sydney and Vaughn got home, they went straight to the kitchen to eat, they hadn't eaten a thing all day.

"Sydney, I'm sorry for yelling at you're father."

"You had a perfect right Vaughn. My dad is a total ass."

"Well, just a little, but he cant get in the way of you and me baby. I wanna marry you Syd."

Sydney looked up at him in shock.

"You do? When? Where?"

"Calm down baby, it wont be soon, and I didn't ask you yet…it will be planned and beautiful…"

"Okay. I love you Vaughn."  


"I love you Sydney. _I wanna make love to you so bad right now…_" He whispered in her ear.

__

"It's not even night yet Vaughn, so settle down big boy.." She whispered back.

"Lets have some noodles shall we?" Vaughn said quickly.

"Sure."

* * *

  


Later that night, Sydney and Vaughn were curled up on the couch watching "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Hey Syd, I am Will and you are Elizabeth."

"Awwww, we kiss in the end, how sweet."

"Well we do more than that in a single night." Vaughn chuckled.

Sydney slapped him. "You're such a guy Vaughn!"

"Don't worry, I still love you." he kissed her lips passionately.

"Wait." She put a finger to his lips. "I'd rather do this in the _bedroom_."

"Fine with me!" Vaughn laughed and stood up and carried Sydney to the bedroom.

* * *

  



End file.
